


Lion

by rotlicht



Series: Lion [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/ReoRuku, WARNING! Omegaverse] Meski mendapatkan anak ini bisa dibilang akibat dari sebuah kesalahan, anak ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943779
Kudos: 16





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly aku bingung mau kasih warn non-con atau enggak cause i'm not so sure about their feelings (weren't you the one who wrote it?), that's why i chose to not use any warns. i wish it doesn't bother you all. thank you and please enjoy!

_**(A/N: This "Lion" is from French, and how to read it is "Lee-on". It has the same meaning as English)** _

…

_Sepertinya Rook sudah membuat kesalahan yang paling fatal. Dia seakan pura-pura lupa akan status dirinya sendiri yang sebagai omega dan malah membantu seekor singa alpha yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja malam itu._

_Singa itu sedang berada dalam masa musim kawinnya._ _Sejauh yang dia tahu, singa alpha akan bertindak di luar kendali jika sudah masuk musim kawinnya. Mereka tidak akan kenal mana lawan dan kawan. Yang ada di benak mereka hanya mencari "mangsa" agar bisa "dimangsa", dan sialnya, Rook yang menjadi mangsa itu._

 _Pada awalnya dia hanya berpikir untuk membantu sebagai sesama "teman", karena singa itu, Leona, benar-benar terlihat sakit. Kebetulan sekali di rumah kaca itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Trey, yang satu klub dengannya, sudah lebih dulu kembali ke asrama_ _karena ada urusan dengan kepala asramanya, Riddle. Leona yang sepertinya kebablasan tidur siang hingga di jam rumah kaca hampir ditutup dan dia malah menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti sedang sakit, Rook tidak sampai hati meninggalkannya sendiri._

_Dia tidak pernah kepikiran kalau itu bukan "sakit" biasa. Bahkan dia sampai lupa kalau dia adalah omega._

_Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu dan Rook hanya bisa terdiam menatap_ test pack _di tangannya yang menunjukkan hasil positif. Ternyata laki-laki omega bisa sesubur itu juga, padahal dia sedang tidak dalam_ heat _. Ataukah ini memang kesialannya saja?_

_Untung saja ujian kelulusan tinggal satu bulan lagi, yang berarti dia tidak perlu khawatir soal perutnya yang akan membesar sebelum lulus dan semacamnya. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya tanpa harus keluar dari sekolah atau yang lebih buruk… menggugurkan kandungannya._

"… _Lagipula aku tidak tega jika harus membunuhnya."_

…

_Nine years after_

Ekor kecil kecoklatan itu bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Matanya yang kehijauan terlihat hampir menyatu dengan semak-semak yang ada di sekelilingnya. Pupil tajam itu menelusur luas ke apa yang dia lihat di depan, sesekali mengintip ke balik punggungnya, berjaga bisa saja _pemburu_ itu memilih untuk mengendap dan menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Masih tidak ada…?" Kalau pemburu itu masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya, singa kecil ini berniat untuk keluar saja dari tempat persembunyiannya dan kabur secepat yang dia bisa ke rumah paman kesayangannya untuk meminta kukis coklat hasil resep terbaru yang katanya akan coba dibuat hari ini.

"Kelihatannya aman." Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Satu kakinya keluar dari semak-semak hingga kemudian—

_**Shoot!** _

—seluruh tubuhnya membeku di tempat setelah disambut _ramah_ oleh sebuah anak panah yang mendarat tepat di depan ujung kakinya. Kalau saja tadi dia memajukan kakinya 1 senti lagi…

Si singa kecil membalikkan badannya dan langsung menatap ke arah atas—pohon—karena panah itu jelas-jelas berasal dari atas. Dugaannya benar kalau panah itu berasal dari pemburu yang sejak tadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Papa kebiasaan ngumpetnya di atas gitu!" teriaknya protes. Pipinya yang berisi itu makin membesar akibat digembungkan. "Mainnya _one-on-one_ dong! Sini, turun!"

"Kalau _one-on-one_ , terus kau yang kalah telak, bagaimana?" Pemburu dengan topi berbulu itu turun dari atas pohon hanya dengan sekali lompatan. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah mendekati singa kecil yang tadi memanggilnya Papa. "Aku tidak mau mendengar suara tangisanmu yang bisa terdengar sampai ke rumah Uncle Ruggie lo?"

"Berisik!" Si singa kecil menarik panah yang tertancap di tanah, kemudian menyerahkannya kembali ke tangan sang papa. "Mainnya sudah kan? Walau aku tidak puas karena Papa lagi yang menang, aku mau sampai sini dulu."

Pemburu itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tumben? Kenapa?"

"Kemarin Uncle Ruggie bilang ke aku mau bikin kukis coklat pakai resep baru, jadi aku diajak buat makan di sana. Sepertinya kalau sekarang kukisnya sudah siap."

"Heee?! Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?!" Cepat-cepat pemburu itu mengecek ponselnya dan tidak menemukan satu pesan pun dari si hyena. "Kok cuma Lion yang dikasih tahu?!"

Si singa kecil, Lion, memberinya senyum miring. "Papa sih suka jahil sama Uncle Ruggie. Berarti kukis bagian Papa bisa buat aku, hehe!" Lion langsung melarikan diri tanpa lagi mengatakan apa-apa ke papanya yang sekarang terpaku di tempat. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Tenang, dia tidak terlalu lama berdiam diri di tempat. Setelah rasa tidak percayanya menguap menghilang, tawanya terdengar pecah. "Haaa… Sejak kapan mereka jadi seakur itu," gumamnya masih setengah tertawa. Anak panah yang tadi diterimanya dimasukkan kembali ke tempatnya. Dia berjalan menuju rumah kecil nan sederhana peninggalan kakek Lion alias ayahnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi rumah mereka berdua. "Nanti aku susul setelah mandi kali ya~"

…

"Sebentar- _ssu_! Tadi kau bilang apa, Lion-kun?!"

"Aku bilang ke Papa soal kukis coklatnya."

Ruggie yang baru saja mengeluarkan loyang berisi kukis dari oven dengan sebelah tangannya, menepuk keningnya sendiri—lumayan keras—dengan tangan yang lain. "…Dia pasti akan menyusulmu ke sini, cepat atau lambat."

"Biarkan saja, toh aku tidak tega juga kalau dia tidak dibagi." Lion dengan semangatnya mengambil sebuah kukis yang baru saja dipindahkan ke piring. Karena kukis itu masih panas—tentu saja, dia langsung melemparkan kukis itu kembali ke piring dengan spontan. "Panas!"

"Kan baru dikeluarkan dari oven- _ssu_. Tunggu agak dingin dulu, lidahmu juga tidak bisa menerima panas kan?"

Bukannya setuju, Lion malah memajukan bibirnya. "…Aku bukan kucing."

"Ya, ya, bukan kucing."

_**Brak!** _

Oh, tidak. Badainya sudah datang.

" _Bonjour_ , _Monsieur Tanpopo_! Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Rook-san. Dan kenapa kau harus membuka pintunya sampai seperti itu? Kalau rusak lagi bagaimana?"

Meski agak sakit setelah pengakuan Ruggie tadi, Rook tetap masuk dan mendekat ke _counter_. Dia mengambil duduk di sebelah Lion. "Kalaupun rusak, aku akan membetulkannya lagi. Seperti sebelumnya."

"Justru kalau bisa jangan sampai ada pembetulan lagi- _ssu_. Aku tidak mau membayarmu walau hanya dengan segelas air."

"Kejam…!"

" _Nee_ , Uncle Ruggie." Ruggie membalasnya dengan sebuah dehaman. Lion menghabiskan kukis yang sudah selesai ditiupnya yang ada di tangannya sebelum meneruskan, "Besok katanya ada festival penyambutan musim panas ya? Yang di taman kota."

Mulut Ruggie seketika membentuk huruf "o". "Ah… Kau benar- _ssu_ , aku hampir lupa."

"Besok ke sana yuk?!" Lion langsung menoleh ke sang papa. "Ya, Pa? Sudah lama aku tidak ke festival. Ya, ya?"

"Tidak." Rook menuangkan kembali air ke dalam gelasnya yang baru saja kosong. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan air yang ada di dalam gelas itu sejenak sebelum kembali meminumnya. "Kau lupa kalau nilai ujianmu kemarin turun? Besok harus belajar."

"Heeeee, kenapa begitu?! Hari ini saja aku tidak dikasih waktu belajar sama Papa malah diajak main petak umpet!?"

"Itu hari ini, besok ya besok," tutupnya. Gelas yang sudah kosong itu disodorkan ke Ruggie yang terlihat sudah selesai dengan urusan kukisnya. Pria berkepala pirang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Jangan lama-lama kalau masih mau main di sini. Papa tunggu di rumah ya, Lion."

_**Blam** _

Lion seketika merengutkan wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat kesal dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan papanya. "Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan saat Grandpa masih hidup saja aku tidak pernah diajak ke festival, selalu Grandpa yang mengajak. Itupun juga butuh perjuangan karena Papa selalu saja ada alasan agar aku tidak pergi." Dia beralih dari pintu tempat papanya tadi keluar ke Ruggie. "Yaaa? Uncle Ruggie kan baik? Mau kan menemaniku ke festival besok?"

Dalam hati sebenarnya Ruggie sangat ingin mengajak anak ini sesekali ke tempat-tempat yang dia inginkan. Namun sayang, janjinya pada Rook sama sekali tidak bisa diingkari. Dia harus bisa membuat Lion menjauh dari festival-festival yang pastinya akan melibatkan pihak pemerintahan seperti itu, walau harus dengan keras.

Terutama festival penyambutan musim panas ini… Ini yang paling _berbahaya_.

"Um… Sepertinya kau harus menuruti apa yang papamu inginkan- _ssu_. Lagipula besok aku juga ada janji dengan rekan kerjaku, jadi tidak bisa."

Suara decakan lidah yang dikeluarkan Lion membuat Ruggie menganga tidak percaya. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan, "Anak ini hasil didikan siapa sebenarnya?"

"Orang dewasa semuanya tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Aku pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu." Lion turun dari kursinya dan ikut keluar dari rumah Ruggie, meninggalkan hyena itu kembali sendiri di rumahnya yang juga tidak kalah sederhana dengan rumah Rook dan Lion.

Lap piring di tangannya dilempar asal. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Rook-san… Mau sampai kapan ini dirahasiakan terus- _ssu_. Lama-lama aku sendiri yang jadi lelah."

…

"Ada 6 gender di dunia ini; perempuan dan laki-laki alpha, perempuan dan laki-laki beta, lalu perempuan dan laki-laki omega. Omega, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, keduanya bisa melahirkan. Heee, jadi omega laki-laki itu juga bisa melahirkan ya, Pa?"

"Yep, tapi tidak sesubur perempuan." Segelas susu vanila hangat ditaruh Rook di atas meja belajar putranya. Dia menarik sebuah kursi lain dari meja kerjanya dan duduk di sebelah Lion. "Omega juga ada _heat_ yang jadwalnya kadang tidak tetap."

"Tidak tetap?"

"Biasanya sebulan sekali, tapi ada juga yang tidak tetap, alias kapan saja _heat_ itu bisa muncul."

Lion mengangguk-angguk. "Papa itu… omega kan?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan. "Berarti Papa ada _heat_ juga? Tapi kok aku nggak pernah lihat ya?"

"Karena kau itu alpha, setiap kali _heat_ aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Setiap kali aku melarangmu untuk datang ke kamarku dan aku panggil Uncle Ruggie ke rumah, itu aku sedang _heat_."

Mulut sang raja hutan kecil membulat. "Jadi itu Papa sedang _heat_? Kenapa Papa tidak pernah cerita?"

"Karena kau tidak tanya?" Benar juga sih. "Mungkin seharusnya Papa juga menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu padamu sebelum kau yang bertanya, tapi Papa ingin melihat sejauh mana rasa penasaranmu."

"Seperti biasanya ya? Papa selalu senang melihat." Rook hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Lion untuk melanjutkan belajarnya. Baru saja dia ingin membaca lagi, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Lion. "Apa Papa menikah dengan perempuan omega?"

Rook terdiam. Senyumnya sempat hilang, namun kemudian kembali muncul. "Kemungkinan omega dengan omega menikah dan melahirkan seorang alpha itu hampir mustahil."

"Jadi bukan?" Kepala pirang itu hanya menggeleng. "…Berarti pasangan Papa siapa? Aku alpha dan aku ini singa. Kalau Papa manusia, pasangan Papa berarti singa dong?"

"Benar sekali." Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di atas kepala Lion yang coklat gelap dan mengacak surainya gemas. "Anak Papa ternyata pintar."

Lion melepaskan tangan itu dengan sedikit merengut. Dia kembali bertanya, "Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa Papa tidak bersama pasangan Papa, tapi aku ingin tahu siapa 'Mamaku'. Papa berkenan memberitahu?"

Saat-saat seperti ini adalah yang paling berat dan jujur saja, yang paling ditakuti Rook untuk terjadi. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa menghindar dari ini, jadi dia mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia seorang alpha."

Mulut kecil itu kembali membulat. "Singa alpha? Wow! Aku sering dengar dari teman-temanku kalau perempuan singa yang alpha itu sulit didekati. Papa hebat juga bisa dapat salah satu dari mereka."

" _Well_ , dia bukan perempuan, apalagi ini terjadi karena kesalahan. Jadi tidak _sesulit_ itu."

Seketika Lion terdiam. Seorang omega, meski laki-laki, tetap bisa melahirkan, dan papanya ini adalah laki-laki omega. Jika pasangannya laki-laki alpha, itu artinya…

Melihat aura di sekitar papanya yang sudah sedikit tidak bisa, Lion memutuskan untuk diam. Dia melempar sebuah senyum sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya—meski tidak bisa benar-benar fokus.

Rook yang mengetahui putranya jadi merasa sedikit tidak enak mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengelus punggung kecil itu pelan. "Maaf, maaf. Apa wajahku terlalu menakutkan?" Lion hanya mendeham kecil. "Aku hanya masih tidak terbiasa dengan percakapan seperti ini. Dan seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya kalau ini terjadi karena… kesalahan. Meski begitu, bukan berarti kehadiranmu di sini adalah sebuah kesalahan, Lion. Aku tetap bangga dan bahagia kau bisa lahir dan ada di sini sekarang."

Matanya tiba-tiba memanas tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena mendengar Rook bicara begitu? Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang dia sudah berhambur ke pelukan sang papa dan sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

…

Pada akhirnya Lion benar-benar menangis. Dia menangis cukup lama sampai tertidur karena kelelahan. Rook sudah menidurkannya di kamar dan sekarang dia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri, memandang kosong sebuah gelang batu dengan kombinasi warna biru, merah, dan emas. Tangannya mengelus lembut setiap batunya, sesekali berhenti untuk menatap diam seolah meneliti.

_**Brr brr** _

Getaran di ponsel menyadarkannya. Sebaris nama yang mengambang di sana membuat Rook melepaskan napasnya yang sempat tertahan. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon dari orang di seberang sana.

"Halo."

" _Maaf, Rook, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Rook membuang napasnya geli. "Sama sekali tidak, Vil. Ada apa?"

" _Aku hanya ingin tanya kabarmu dan Lion, sekalian bilang kalau besok aku mampir ke sana."_

"Oh?" Si pirang berpindah dari sofa ke tempat tidurnya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang ke Afterglow Savannah. _Welcome_."

Embusan napas terdengar di seberang telepon. _"Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku ditugaskan lagi ke mari, tapi kali ini hanya satu minggu. Kebetulan juga tempat hotelku menginap dekat dengan rumahmu, jadi aku berencana untuk mampir ke sana."_

"Aku senang mendengarnya, dan pasti Lion juga akan sangat senang mengingat dia sangat menyukaimu."

" _Ha, ha, anak itu."_ Pasti pria cantik itu sedang memutar bola matanya. _"Apa dia benar-benar masih mengira aku ini perempuan? Apalagi kita ini sama-sama alpha, mana mungkin bisa bersama."_

"Kalaupun bisa bersama aku akan mengizinkannya," balas Rook dengan nada bercanda. "Kau tahu? Sekalipun kalian tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan, tapi kalau kalian saling mencintai, tidak jadi masalah kan?"

" _Lupakan soal itu, aku sudah ada pasangan sendiri,"_ putus Vil pada akhirnya. _"Omong-omong, ini sudah hampir 10 tahun. Kau masih ingin terus merahasiakannya?"_

Rook tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini jadi dia langsung bangun untuk mengecek apakah pintu kamarnya sudah benar-benar terkunci atau belum. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, dia kembali ke ranjang untuk meneruskan percakapannya. Suaranya merendah ketika dia menjawab, "…Kau tahu kan alasanku kenapa merahasiakannya?"

Vil terdengar mendengus. _"Karena kau tidak mau membuatnya repot?"_ Reaksi diam yang diberikan mantan wakil pemimpin asramanya semasa sekolah dulu ini membuat Vil geleng-geleng kepala. _"Kau tahu, Rook, kau itu punya hak untuk mendapat pertanggung jawabannya. Kalau misalnya dia menolak menikahimu, setidaknya tuntut dia untuk membiayaimu. Lion itu tanggung jawabnya juga. Tidak bisa harus kau saja yang mengurusi—"_

"Vil."

Mereka terdiam sesaat setelah Rook memanggil namanya, hingga akhirnya Vil kembali bersuara, _"Bodohnya aku masih bicara seperti ini seakan-akan kau mau mendengarkan."_

Rook tahu maksud Vil berkata begitu, yaitu karena dia mengkhawatirkannya, tapi Rook memang sudah memutuskan untuk membesarkan Lion sendiri. Dia tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku, Vil, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Ini sudah keputusanku. Malam itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan yang… yang sebenarnya karena aku yang memulai. Aku tidak berhak untuk memintanya bertanggungjawab."

Kembali, Vil membuang napasnya. _"Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak mau peduli lagi. Tapi setidaknya… setidaknya tolong libatkan aku jika kau ada butuh apa-apa."_

" _Oui_. Kau memang yang terbaik, Vil."

" _Jangan cuma iya-iya! Iya doang di mulut tapi aslinya tidak! Seperti saat Lion lahir. Sudah jelas-jelas kau dan ayahmu butuh bantuan, tapi kenapa—"_

"Iya, Vil, tenang saja. Yang kali ini aku serius," potong Rook cepat-cepat. Kalau dia sampai membiarkan Vil berceramah, maka dia tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Sebuah decakan yang jarang sekali dilakukan seorang Vil Schoenheit akhirnya terdengar. _"Huh. Kuharap kau_ benar-benar _serius. Besok mungkin aku akan datang sekitar jam sembilan."_

"Baik, akan aku tunggu."

" _Sampai besok."_

Rook mengangguk refleks. "Ya, sampai besok."

Sang pemburu menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia mengangkatnya kembali dan berdiri untuk menaruh ponselnya ke atas nakas sekaligus meraih gelang batu yang masih ada di sofa. Dia mengenakannya di tangan kirinya sebelum akhirnya tidur.


	2. chapter 2

"Uncle Viiiiiil!" Seperti biasa, Vil harus menahan apapun yang ada di dalam batinnya sekarang saat mendengar panggilan dari bocah singa yang entah bagaimana bisa sangat menyukainya itu. Dia bahkan juga harus bisa kuat-kuat menahan ketika Lion main melompat saja ke gendongan Vil, padahal Vil sekarang juga sedang menenteng tas dan sebuah bingkisan di satu tangannya.

"…Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih santai, Lion? Tanganku yang lain sedang membawa barang dan kalau kau jatuh karena aku hanya menggunakan satu tangan saat menangkapmu, bagaimana?" marah Vil yang masih diusahakan sehalus mungkin.

Lion hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Maaf, Uncle Vil, aku cuma senang," katanya polos.

"Vil! Selamat datang kembali di rumah sederhana kami." Sebuah sambutan yang lebih _manusiawi_ dia dapat dari teman lamanya. Meski kecil, Vil akhirnya bisa ikut tersenyum. "Lion benar-benar memberikan sambutan yang _hebat_ padamu ya."

"Seperti biasa." Dia memindah tangankan Lion kembali ke papanya, yang untungnya dengan senang hati diterima bocah singa itu. "Dan mungkin itu yang akan jadi ciri khas rumah Hunt setiap kali aku datang. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun usianya bertambah, Lion tetap berniat untuk memburuku."

"Hehe! Uncle Vil cantik sih, aku jadi suka."

Wajah Vil sedikit merah dibuatnya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kalau aku ini perempuan asli atau paling tidak omega, itu masih mending."

Mungkin ini bisa saja terdengar seperti candaan ketika Lion mengatakan suka, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Anak keturunan singa dan pemburu itu benar-benar serius akan ucapannya, dan itu yang sering membuat Vil sakit kepala, terutama setiap kali dia ingin datang berkunjung ke rumah teman lamanya ini.

"Baik, kau bisa taruh barang-barangmu di kursi meja makan dulu, Vil. Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untuk Lion."

"Lion belum mandi?" Lagi-lagi anak itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Jangan bilang kau bahkan baru bangun tidur?!"

" **Tebakannya tepat sekali!** " pasangan ayah-anak itu berseru bersamaan. Vil hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan yang lainnya.

"Air mandimu sudah siap, Lion!"

" _Oui_!" Langsung saja sosok mungilnya melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membiarkan Rook kembali ke ruang makan dan menemani Vil yang duduk dengan menopang dagu di sana.

Mata lavender itu menatap Rook intens. Yang ditatap hanya bersenandung pelan sambil membereskan bingkisan yang dibawa Vil. Dia mengoceh mengucapkan terima kasih dan beberapa ungkapan kekaguman ketika melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam _tentengan_ itu.

"Rook," panggil Vil kemudian. Yang merasa punya nama pun mendeham. "Kelihatannya hari ini mau ada festival penyambutan musim panas yang biasanya diadakan itu. Tidak mau datang?"

Cukup lama jawabannya didapat, namun akhirnya Rook buka suara, "Kurasa tidak, karena aku masih ada pekerjaan, apalagi Lion juga perlu belajar. Nilai ujiannya kemarin banyak yang turun, jadi aku ingin dia tidak banyak bermain selama paling tidak seminggu ini."

"Tidak hanya menyambut musim panas tapi juga menyambut ulang tahun pangeran kedua yang sebentar lagi datang." Rook seketika menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan jus jeruk untuk mereka. Vil yang menyadari kalau Rook mulai "tergugah", memilih untuk terus mengoceh, "Sekalian reuni sepertinya tidak buruk juga, walau sebenarnya aku malas bertemu dengan singa tanpa akhlak itu. Tapi karena Jack juga ikut denganku ke mari dan dia bilang mau sekalian ketemu sama Leona—"

_**Ting!** _

Suara nyaring itu berasal dari sendok teh yang dibenturkan ke gelas berisi jus jeruk. Vil sampai tersentak ketika mendengarnya.

"Oh, maaf, sendoknya hampir jatuh tadi. Kau tadi bilang apa, Vil?"

Oh, baiklah. Mulai dari sini dia harus tutup mulut sepertinya. "Tidak, lupakan saja. Aku dan Jack saja yang pergi kalau begitu."

"Uncle Vil mau ke festival?"

Baru saja Rook ingin merasa lega karena Vil akhirnya mau menurut untuk tidak membahas soal itu lagi, Lion sudah terlanjur mendengarnya. Anak singa itu mandinya terlampau cepat dan Rook juga bodohnya melupakan kenyataan itu.

"Iya? Uncle Vil mau ke festival kan?"

Panik, Vil berucap tanpa berpikir lagi, "Ah… Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ini urusan bisnis jadi—"

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Rook langsung melarangnya. Mata hijaunya berkilat tanda darahnya yang sedikit memanas. "Kau lupa kalau harus belajar hari ini? Pokoknya tidak—"

"Kenapa Papa selalu begitu?!" Mata hijau Lion ikut berkilat. Aura alphanya keluar begitu saja dan tentu itu akan mengganggu Rook yang seorang omega. "Dulu saat Grandpa masih ada, aku masih bisa dibawa olehnya pergi ke festival walau cuma sebentar. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?! Papa ada masalah apa sebenarnya?!"

Tidak lagi menunggu papanya untuk menjelaskan, Lion langsung keluar dari rumah dan melesat pergi dengan kecepatan yang sangat tidak biasa. Kelihatannya sisi singanya bangkit karena luapan emosi yang selama ini selalu ditahannya.

Vil yang menyadari kalau Rook mulai merasa tidak nyaman akibat Lion yang lepas kendali, buru-buru membantu Rook untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sambil membantu Rook untuk berbaring di kasurnya, dia terus berdoa dalam hati supaya _heat_ temannya ini tidak terpancing untuk keluar.

"Diam di sini dan serahkan saja Lion padaku," ujarnya rendah, berharap bisa menenangkan Rook yang napasnya mulai tidak terkendali.

Si pirang dengan lemah mengangguk. "Maaf merepotkanmu… padahal kau baru datang."

"Tidak apa." Dia menyelimuti Rook perlahan dan berdiri, berniat untuk menyusul Lion yang sepertinya kalau tidak ke rumah Ruggie, mungkin ke tempat festival itu akan diadakan siang ini. "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar harus mulai terbuka setelah ini, Rook. Anak itu sudah semakin besar setiap harinya."

_**Blam** _

Rook terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Mengesampingkan napasnya yang terengah dan tubuhnya yang kian melemah juga memanas, Rook memaksa kepalanya untuk memikirkan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Vil tadi. Apakah memang ini sudah saatnya untuk terbuka sepenuhnya ke anaknya sendiri, ataukah dia harus tetap menjaganya, ataukah… agh, dia tidak tahu lagi.

"Lion…"

…

Ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau pangeran kedua dari Afterglow Savannah tidak pernah menganggap serius festival penyambutan musim panas yang sekaligus penyambutan hari ulang tahunnya itu. Dia pasti akan pergi entah ke mana, mencari tempat yang pas dan nyaman baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu—dengan tidur. Sebenarnya itu bukan hanya sekadar kabar karena seluruh rakyat Afterglow Savannah sudah tahu akan hal itu, dan mereka juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena percuma saja mau berapa kalipun diberitahu, sang pangeran akan tetap keras kepala dan berpegang pada keinginan hatinya.

Seperti sekarang misalnya. Di festival tahun ini, di saat sebentar lagi waktunya pembukaan, pangeran itu malah tidak menampakkan sosoknya. Lagi-lagi dia pergi untuk tidur.

Niatnya memang tidur, tapi dia terkejut ketika tempat yang biasanya dia jadikan tempat untuk tidur malah sudah ditempati oleh orang lain. Seorang anak kecil yang dengan sangat mengejutkan memiliki telinga dan ekor singa dengan warna yang sama persis dengannya.

Anak kecil adalah kelemahan sang pangeran kedua. Maksud dari kelemahan di sini bukan dalam artian yang baik seperti sangat menyukainya atau semacamnya, tapi dalam artian yang sebaliknya. Pangeran ini sama sekali tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Padahal dia sudah mulai bisa bernapas lega karena keponakannya yang sangat lengket dengannya—Cheka—sudah mulai besar dan tidak lagi terlalu menempel padanya, dan sekarang dia malah dihadapkan pada situasi di mana dia harus berurusan dengan anak kecil lagi.

"Menyusahkan saja."

Baru saja dia hendak pergi dan mencari tempat yang lain, anak singa itu terbangun dari tidurnya—yang entah itu sungguhan tidur atau bukan—dan membalikkan badannya. Dia menatap pangeran singa itu dengan tanpa rasa kagum, alias dia masih mencoba untuk mencerna siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sebenarnya.

Sang pangeran yang akhirnya bisa melihat wajah bocah ini, mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengannya. Bisa dibilang anak ini adalah replika masa kecil dirinya. Warna telinga dan ekornya sama persis, ditambah matanya yang juga sama-sama hijau. Hanya surainya saja yang sedikit lebih terang dari miliknya.

Cukup lama keduanya terpaku dengan perasaan masing-masing hingga akhirnya si singa kecil bersuara, "Uncle… apa festivalnya sudah dimulai?"

 _Anak kesasar?_ pikir sang pangeran. Meski dia tidak terlalu suka anak kecil, tapi dia merasa ada tanggung jawab juga jika menemukan anak yang kelihatannya tersasar seperti ini. Dia pun berlutut di depannya dan mencoba menjawab, "Masih belum, tapi sepertinya 30 menit lagi."

"Benarkah?!" Mata hijaunya seketika berbinar senang. "Kalau misalnya mau datang dari sekarang juga tidak apa-apa kan?!"

Mata sang pangeran berkedip beberapa kali. "Ya… sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih."

"Yeeeay!" Singa kecil itu melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dia kelihatan sama sekali tidak curiga atau apapun itu terhadap singa yang lebih besar di depannya ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada festival.

"Kau datang ke sini sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu lompatan si singa kecil berhenti. Dia menatap versi besarnya dengan bibir yang sedikit maju. "…Papa tidak mau datang."

"Papamu?" Yang kecil mengangguk. "Jadi dia tidak mau datang dan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, begitu?"

"…Aku kabur." Kedua mata si singa besar berkedip beberapa kali. Jadi anak ini kabur kah. "Papa terus melarangku dengan alasan aku yang harus belajar di rumah, tapi akhirnya tadi aku mengamuk dan kabur. Lalu Papa…" Dia terhenti. Napasnya agak tertahan dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Oh tidak… Aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Papa susah…"

Pangeran singa itu merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ucapan singa kecil ini juga sedikit tidak bisa dimengerti. "Tunggu sebentar. Susah itu maksudnya—"

"Huwaaaaa! Papa pasti akan membenciku setelah iniiii! Huwaaaa!"

Ah, gawat. Anak ini malah menangis di saat sang pangeran masih belum tahu sebab-akibatnya apa. Ketika dia berniat ingin menggendong anak itu dan membawanya ke pos patroli, saat itu juga suara seseorang yang entah kenapa familier di telinganya terdengar dari luar pepohonan ini.

"Lioooon! Lion, di mana kau?! Jawab aku!" seru suara itu. Dalam sekejap bulu-bulu halus di seluruh tubuhnya berdiri. Tanpa lagi peduli dengan anak kecil yang meski sudah mulai menghentikan tangisnya, sang pangeran singa langsung saja meninggalkan lokasi dan bersembunyi di atas sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan jauh dari tempat anak kecil itu berada.

Anak kecil itu terlihat mengelap sisa-sisa air di mata dan hidungnya lalu ikut berseru, "Papa?!"

_Papa?_

"Papaa! Aku di siniii! Papaaa!"

Suara gerisik terdengar beberapa saat sebelum sosok berkepala pirang muncul dari balik pepohonan. Jalannya terlihat sedikit terseok dan kondisinya kelihatannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "Lion!"

"Papa!"

_**Deg** _

Napas sang pangeran singa seketika tercekat. Rupanya orang dengan rambut pirang itu adalah "papa" dari si anak singa yang… yang dia akui sebagai versi kecil darinya.

Orang itu… sudah sangat lama tidak dia lihat lagi keberadaannya. Hampir 10 tahun ini sepertinya. Sejak kelulusan, sosok itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Seakan-akan dia sudah benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Mungkin terdengar sedikit kejam, tapi itu yang dia pikirkan saat itu. Sekalipun mereka dari kampung halaman yang sama, tetap saja pangeran singa itu tidak pernah melihat di mana keberadaan pria pirang tersebut.

Pangeran singa itu membiarkan gigi-giginya saling bergemelutuk. Satu tangannya mengelus gelang batu yang melingkar di tangan kirinya yang biasanya terdapat dua gelang batu yang serupa di sana, namun sekarang hanya ada satu gelang batu yang tersisa. Napasnya sedikit memburu saat dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Di sana kau rupanya, _Mr. Hunter_."

…

Lion menatap kondisi papanya yang semakin memburuk. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat bahkan napasnya sudah tidak terkontrol. Selama perjalanan pulang tadi pun tangan besar yang menggenggamnya terasa sangat panas. Untunglah keduanya masih bisa kembali ke rumah dengan tanpa kejadian buruk apapun.

Dengan hati-hati Lion membantu papanya untuk duduk di sofa. Dia melihat sekeliling berniat mencari keberadaan Uncle Vil-nya tapi dia tidak menemukannya di manapun.

"Vil juga sedang mencarimu tadi," balas Rook tiba-tiba yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak maksud dari anaknya yang celingak-celinguk. "Kalau dia tidak ada di sini berarti kita sudah pulang lebih dulu darinya. Syukurlah."

Mengetahui itu Lion membuang napasnya lega. Setidaknya Vil akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini sesaat setelah dia tahu kalau Lion sudah ketemu.

Niatnya Lion tidak ingin bertanya karena melihat kondisi papanya yang benar-benar butuh istirahat, namun akhirnya dia tidak kuasa dan terucaplah apa yang ada di kepalanya, "…M-maafkan aku, Papa. Aku membuatmu repot—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Lion. Papa juga salah." Dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum, dan itu membuat dada Lion serasa diremat-remat. "Seharusnya tidak masalah kalau sesekali Papa mengajakmu keluar dan ikut ke festival. Kau sangat suka dan tertarik dengan festival itu, tapi aku malah dengan egoisnya tidak mau mendengarkan. Maaf, Lion."

Lion langsung saja menghambur ke dada sang papa. Matanya memanas dan hampir menangis lagi. "Papa… Papa tidak perlu minta maaf! Ini semua aku yang salah! Papa tidak salah!"

Karena terlalu lemas Rook sampai tidak bisa tertawa. Dia hanya sanggup membuang sebuah kekehan kecil. "Kalau begitu kita berdua yang sal—"

Oh, ini berbahaya. Sesuatu seperti bangkit dari tubuhnya dan itu membuat rasa panasnya semakin bertambah. Lion yang menyadari itu refleks menutup hidungnya. "I-ini bau apa…?!"

"Lion… menjauhlah!" Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, Rook langsung melempar Lion menjauh darinya. Tenang saja, anak itu adalah singa yang artinya dia bisa mendarat dengan sempurna seperti halnya kucing biasa. "Jangan… jangan dekat-dekat… dengan Papa."

Hanya dengan mendengar itu Lion langsung paham apa maksudnya, meski dia baru dengar papanya mengatakannya kemarin malam. _Heat_ -nya sedang datang!

Cepat-cepat Lion—mengikuti instingnya—menutup pintu rumah yang tanpa mereka sadari masih terbuka sejak mereka masuk tadi. Dia tidak menguncinya karena takut nanti ketika Vil kembali, pria cantik itu tidak bisa masuk. Setelah memastikan semua jendela dan pintu tertutup rapat, Lion buru-buru meraih lap piring—dia tidak peduli lagi itu kotor atau tidak—kemudian menggunakannya sebagai masker. Lion tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih terlampau kecil, yang terpenting sekarang dia harus bisa membantu papanya sampai bisa masuk ke kamar.

"Pelan-pelan, Pa, sebentar lagi," ucapnya sambil terus berusaha menuntun papanya. Sesampainya di kamar, kembali Lion mengecek jendelanya dan memastikan jendela itu tertutup rapat, bila perlu dia juga harus menguncinya. Setelah papanya berhasil terbaring di tempat tidur, Lion segera berjalan ke pintu. "Aku akan keluar dan kalau Papa butuh apa-apa, aku mohon untuk teriak saja ya!"

Tidak sempat Rook membalas karena bocah singa itu sudah terlanjur keluar. Padahal bocah itu baru diberitahu soal _heat_ —terutama _heat_ papanya sendiri—semalam, tapi dia sudah bisa sesigap itu dalam bertindak. Terlepas yang dilakukannya itu hanya karena mengikuti insting atau tidak, Rook merasa kagum dan bangga padanya.

Rook tersenyum saat memikirkan semua itu. "…Aku benar-benar berutang padamu, Lion. Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya setelah ini semua terlewati."


	3. chapter 3

"Akh, Uncle Vil ke mana sih?!" Di dalam kepalanya, Lion terus-terusan mengulang setiap penggalan lirik lagu yang dihapalnya. Ini adalah salah satu cara yang diajarkan Grandpa-nya jika sewaktu-waktu dia sedang panik dan terjebak di kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Katanya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang, meski Lion tidak terlalu merasakannya, tapi dia berharap demikian.

Ini memang sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya dia menghubungi Vil tapi tidak kunjung juga diangkat, tapi dia akan mencobanya sekali lagi lalu kemudian sebuah nama muncul di layar ponsel pintarnya. "…Uncle Ruggie?"

Tidak ada Vil maka Ruggie pun jadi. Tidak apa! Langsung saja Lion mengangkat teleponnya, walau sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Ruggie meneleponnya, mengingat katanya dia hari ini ada urusan dengan rekan kerjanya yang artinya dia sedang sibuk. "Uncle Ruggie!"

" _Whoa, whoa, Lion-kun, ada apa-_ ssu _? Kenapa nada suaranya berbeda begitu?"_

"Itu…" Dia sembari melihat gelisah ke luar jendela terus-menerus tanpa henti, masih berharap Uncle Vil-nya memunculkan diri. "Papa…! _Heat_ -nya Papa datang!"

Di seberang sana terdengar orang menyembur air. Sepertinya Ruggie sedang minum saat menunggu Lion bicara. _"Apa?! Bukankah_ heat _-nya baru selesai 10 hari lalu?! Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba datang lagi?!"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Pokoknya Uncle Ruggie bisa tidak datang ke sini sekarang?! Aromanya… aromanya semakin kuat!"

" _Aaaah, pasti Rook-san lupa membeli obatnya lagi, padahal kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau obatnya itu habis!"_ Sekarang terdengar ada suara _krasak-krusuk_ di sana. _"Tunggu sebentar, Lion-kun, aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai sana-_ ssu _! Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus keluar rumah! Atau paling tidak kunci dirimu di kamarmu dan semprotkan parfum ke seluruh ruangan!"_

"I-iya, Uncle! Cepat ya!"

" _Diusahakan-_ ssu _!"_

Baik, Lion, sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan? "…Kalau aku keluar dan ada apa-apa, justru malah menambah masalah. Lebih baik di kamar dan mengikuti saran dari Uncle Ruggie!" Anak pintar.

…

Atmosfer di salah satu tenda khusus untuk anggota kerajaan yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja, sekarang jadi tidak biasa-biasa saja. Setiap orang yang ada di dalam sana merasa cukup sulit bernapas dan auranya juga tidak mengenakkan, termasuk seorang serigala muda, Jack, yang kebetulan sedang ada di dalam tenda yang dimaksud. Dia ke mari karena menemani mantan kakak kelasnya—yang sekaligus teman masa kecilnya—untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang juga kakak kelas dan mantan ketua asramanya saat sekolah dulu.

Aura di antara keduanya sama sekali tidak cerah dan rasanya ingin Jack keluar saja dari tenda dan menunggu di luar. _Padahal aku tidak ada hubungan dengan ini, tapi kenapa ikut diseret? Vil-san, kumohon lepaskan aku_ , raungnya dalam hati yang sekalipun terucap, orang yang dimaksud—Vil—tidak akan mendengarkan.

Mata lavender itu masih setia menatap tajam orang berkuping kucing—maksudnya, singa itu. "Jadi? Setelah hampir 10 tahun ini kau baru sadar akan hal sepenting ini? Di saat kalian berada di kampung halaman yang sama?"

"Tch, kenapa susah sekali bicara padamu sih," singa itu menggerutu. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam mengacak surainya kasar. "Aku sudah mengakui kalau aku salah kan? Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencari alamatnya, tapi rumahnya kosong. Aku juga mencoba menghubungi nomornya, tapi tidak aktif. Aku pernah menanyakan soalnya pada Ruggie, tapi Ruggie juga bilang tidak tahu—di saat aku merasa kalau dia tau sesuatu. Lupakan itu dulu karena yang terpenting sekarang, aku butuh alamat dan nomor ponselnya yang baru."

"Kalau sudah kuberitahu, memangnya kau mau apa?" Dagu Vil naik ke atas, seolah menantang sang pangeran kedua di hadapannya. "Bertanggungjawab? Menikahinya dan menafkahinya? Atau kau justru hanya ingin mengambil _anaknya_ untuk keperluan kerajaanmu?"

"Yang terakhir itu keterlaluan, Vil. Mana mungkin aku akan sejahat itu." Napas panjang dibuangnya sebelum meneruskan perkataannya lagi, "Ya, aku akan menikahinya karena sudah sangat dipastikan kalau dia itu pasanganku."

Terjadi jeda sesaat di antara mereka karena sepertinya sang pangeran butuh menarik beberapa napas untuk menenangkan diri. "…Aku sudah dikenalkan dengan berbagai macam calon namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa aku terima. Perutku akan mual dan aku akan langsung merasa tidak enak. Saat malam itu aku memang tidak mengingat apapun, tapi kalau aku sudah menolak pasangan lain, itu artinya aku sudah menandainya. Rook adalah pasanganku."

Vil tersenyum miring setelah mendengar Leona selesai dengan ucapannya. "Bajingan…"

Seketika bulu roma Jack berdiri. Ini bisa dibilang kali pertamanya ia mendengar Vil mengucapkan kata kotor seperti itu.

Leona yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih sebal. "Sudah jelas-jelas itu semua kesalahan yang terjadi di antara aku dan Rook tapi tanggapanmu kenapa seolah-olah aku yang bersalah di sini?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Rook mengurus anak dengan darah dagingmu itu sendirian. Beruntung Lion itu jenis anak yang cukup mudah untuk diatur. Bagaimana kalau dia sekeras kepala dirimu? Sudah bagus harusnya dia bersamaku."

Kening Leona mengerut tidak senang. "Apa katamu?"

"Dia sudah mau aku nikahi, tapi dia tidak mau karena dia sudah terlanjur ditandaimu. Padahal yang seperti itu tidak masalah buatku, toh aku bisa menindih tanda itu dengan tandaku."

Sebelum terjadi yang tidak-tidak—karena udara di sekitar sini semakin berat saja rasanya, Jack langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba menengahi kedua seniornya ini. "Te-tenang dulu. Leona-san, maksud Vil-san di sini baik—terdengar tidak baik karena cara dia menyampaikannya seperti itu. Itu hanya akan benar-benar terjadi kalau Leona-san dan Rook-san tidak bisa bersama."

"Dan aku sudah berniat bersama dengan Rook tapi orang ini malah seperti ingin menghalangi dengan menahanku seperti tadi, padahal tadi aku sudah sempat bertemu Rook dan ingin mengejarnya."

Vil yang sedari tadi tidak ingin dengar dan pura-pura sibuk memeriksa setiap ujung kukunya, kini jadi terkaget dengan mata melebar tak percaya. "HAH?!"

"Jack," Leona tidak merespons dan langsung beralih ke mantan adik kelasnya yang dirasa lebih bisa diajak kompromi, "kalau kau tahu di mana rumahnya, kirim pesan padaku." Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Leona keluar dari tenda dan membiarkan para pengawalnya meneriaki namanya, memintanya untuk kembali karena dia harus hadir di acaranya sendiri meski hanya "setor muka".

Vil hampir mengikutinya dengan emosi namun langsung ditahan oleh Jack. Pria serigala itu menggeleng pelan dan memberi senyuman lembut. "Aku percaya Leona-san itu orang baik. Vil-san tidak perlu khawatir."

Sebenarnya dia masih tidak percaya sepenuhnya, tapi kalau Jack sudah seyakin itu, apa boleh buat. Dia harus mencoba untuk percaya dan memantau saja apa yang akan terjadi ke depan—

"Sepuluh _miss called_ dari Lion?"

Oh, dia baru mengecek ponselnya. Pantas saja telepon dari Lion tidak terdengar sama sekali, ternyata dia men- _silent_ ponselnya karena harus _mengobrol_ dengan Leona tadi.

Mengetahui ada _miss called_ sampai sebanyak itu, menandakan kalau ada yang sedang tidak beres terjadi para Rook, atau bahkan Lion sendiri—oh tidak, Vil baru ingat! "Harusnya tadi aku mencari Lion kan?! Sialan! Gara-gara tadi papasan dengan Leona dan singa kurang ajar itu malah mengajak bicara, aku jadi lupa dengan tugas awalku! Jack, kita harus ke rumah Rook sekarang!"

"I-iya!" Keduanya langsung melesat pergi, tidak menghiraukan para pengawal kerajaan yang sudah mulai kebingungan karena pangeran mereka justru pergi—lagi—di saat penting seperti ini.

…

"…" Lion memperhatikan raut wajah papanya yang masih tidak secerah biasanya. Bahkan yang pucat tidak hanya bibirnya, tapi hampir seluruh wajahnya ikut pucat.

Diperhatikan terus seperti itu, lama-lama Rook tidak tahan juga. Akhirnya dia mengelus kepala Lion lembut sambil mencoba tersenyum. "Hei, tidak apa. Papa tadi sudah minum obat kan? Tinggal tunggu _mendingan_ saja."

"Tapi kalau masih terus jalan ke sana ke mari, tidak akan penrah _mendingan_ - _ssu_ ," sahut Ruggie yang masih sibuk memberesi sisa-sisa "kekacauan" akibat _heat_ Rook tadi. "Kalau memang Vil-san yang sudah bersedia mencari Lion-kun, maka seharusnya serahkan saja padanya. Kenapa malah memaksa keluar di keadaan seperti ini? Kalian beruntung tidak ada orang jahat selama perjalanan pulang tadi- _ssu_."

Lion kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah itu tiba-tiba datang lagi. "…Maaf. Ini memang semua aku yang salah."

"Lion—"

"Kalian berdua salah- _ssu_ , itu yang pasti." Ruggie meletakkan beberapa lembar kain di atas nakas. "Kain-kain itu bisa kau gunakan untuk masker kalau seandainya _heat_ papamu datang lagi, Lion-kun. Ke depannya jangan pakai lap piring lagi."

Wajah Lion memanas karena teringat bagaimana dia tadi memakai lap piring sebagai masker saking tidak tahu lagi harus pakai apa. "I-iya, Uncle Ruggie."

"Bagus." Ruggie beralih ke Rook yang masih lemas berbaring di kasurnya. "Rook-san, aku sudah tinggalkan beberapa obat lagi di laci nakasmu. Pakai itu kalau dirasa masih ada sisa-sisa _heat_ -nya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengawasi kalian berdua dulu karena aku masih ada pekerjaan. Nanti aku pastikan langsung ke sini kalau sudah selesai- _ssu_. Jangan ke mana-mana."

"Terima kasih banyak, Ruggie-kun. _Weekend_ ini akan aku traktir makan di restoran ya?"

"Simpan uangmu untuk Lion-kun- _ssu_! Aku permisi!" Hyena itu akhirnya keluar dan tak lama suara pintu depan yang ditutup terdengar.

"…Beta itu hebat ya. Mereka tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan _heat_ dan feromon omega."

"Itulah kenapa aku kadang iri pada beta seperti dia," balas Rook masih dengan senyuman. "Populasi mereka yang paling banyak di dunia ini, ditambah mereka seperti tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan alpha dan omega."

Lion memangku dagunya. Dia menatap papanya intens dari sisi ranjang. "…Apa Papa sudah baik-baik saja?" Papanya mengangguk yakin. "Maaf kalau mungkin ini tiba-tiba di saat keadaan Papa yang seperti ini, tapi aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Kedua alis Rook naik bersamaan. "Oh? Apakah itu?"

"Obat yang Papa minum tadi… apa itu penahan _heat_?"

" _Oui_!" Jari telunjuknya berayun di udara, bergaya seperti seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran pada muridnya. "Biasanya harus diminum dengan dosis tertentu, baik saat tidak maupun saat _heat_. Tapi, seperti yang Ruggie-kun tadi bilang, aku kehabisan obat dan lupa untuk memintanya lagi ke apotek. Sejak kemarin aku tidak meminum dosisku, jadi mungkin itu salah satu penyebab kenapa _heat_ -ku datang lagi hari ini. Apalagi baru 10 hari lalu jadwal _heat_ sebelumnya selesai. Untung saja dia masih menyimpan beberapa, mungkin karena tahu kalau aku orangnya sering lupa."

"Hmm…" Tadinya dia merasa pembelajaran untuk hari ini cukup sampai di situ, ketika kepalanya dimasuki sebuah pertanyaan yang lain. "Selain obat, apa ada cara lain untuk menekan atau mengontrol _heat_ itu?"

Ingin rasanya dia tidak menjawab karena ini terlalu… dewasa untuk dikatakan, tapi Rook memilih untuk mencoba menjelaskan, "Ada, tapi membutuhkan pasangan dari si omega yang sedang _heat_."

Ouch, bahasannya sensitif. Lion langsung sadar kalau dia seharusnya tidak menanyakannya tadi. "Er… Tidak usah dijawab tidak apa-apa. Aku… aku akan tanya pada guruku saja lain waktu."

"Heee? Kenapa begitu?" Rook mengacak surai coklat Lion dengan gemas. "Santai saja, toh kita sudah pernah membahas soal pasangan ini kan? Aku tidak terganggu sama sekali ko—"

_**Dug dug dug** _

_**Brak!** _

"Rook! Lion! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?!"

Semua seketika hening. Rook yang masih berbaring perlahan mencoba untuk duduk saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba didobrak oleh Vil yang sejak tadi menghilang entah ke mana. "Vil…? Dan ada Jack-kun juga."

"Se-selamat siang," sapa Jack. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Rook-san."

"Lama tidak jumpa." Seperti biasa, Lion langsung menghambur pada Vil yang kali ini disambut dengan sangat baik oleh si pria cantik. Rook tidak kuasa menahan tawa kecilnya. "Kau sekhawatir itu padanya, Vil?"

"Tentu saja!" serunya. "Seharusnya aku yang mencarinya tadi, tapi malah…" Dia mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya tadi.

Lion tertawa senang ketika tahu kalau Vil mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini. "Tenang, Uncle Vil. Aku baik-baik saja, begitu juga Papa." Meski begitu, Vil tetap memeluk Lion tanpa mengendurkannya sedikitpun.

Melihat itu semua Rook jadi merasa jauh lebih baik, hingga ketika sosok lainnya memunculkan diri di pintu. Sosok yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sangka akan melihatnya lagi, dan yang selalu berusaha dia hindari. Senyumnya perlahan memudar dan wajahnya yang mulai ada warna, kembali memucat.

Saat Leona masuk ke dalam, Jack yang mengetahui itu langsung memberinya jalan, bermaksud agar pangeran singa dan pemburu itu bisa mendapat sedikit ruang. "Um… Mungkin ini tiba-tiba tapi… Leona-san juga ikut bersama kami. Semoga Rook-san tidak keberatan."

Tidak ada satupun yang berkomentar, hingga kemudian Lion bersuara, "Uncle… yang tadi ketemu sama aku kan? Yang di dekat taman kota?"

Leona mengalihkan matanya ke versi kecilnya. Walau ekspresinya masih sedatar biasanya, rasanya entah kenapa tidak dingin sama sekali. "Ya, aku _uncle_ yang tadi bertemu denganmu."

"…Uncle Vil kenal sama uncle yang singa ini?" Vil tidak menjawab, dia hanya menaik-turunkan bahunya. Pada awalnya dia masih tidak sadar, tapi lama kelamaan Lion merasa seperti ada yang aneh. "Tunggu… singa?" Saat dia mencoba untuk melihat papanya, pria pirang itu terus-terusan menatap si pria singa dengan intens dan napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Langsung Lion paham akan apa yang terjadi di sini. "…Pasangannya Papa."

"Ugh…!"

Aroma manis seorang omega mendadak memenuhi ruangan. Semua alpha yang ada di situ mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tu-tunggu! Rook, _heat_ -mu—"

"Keluar, kalian semua! Cepat keluar!" teriaknya di sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

Vil dengan Lion yang masih dalam gendongannya buru-buru keluar, diikuti Jack yang kebingungan menutupi hidungnya sendiri. Melihat Leona tidak bergerak sama sekali, Vil berteriak, "Jangan tidur di saat seperti ini, Leona! Kau juga harus menjauh dari Rook—"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya ada di dekatnya di saat seperti ini kan?" Mata hijau itu berkilat. Hanya dengan satu tangan, dia mendorong Vil keluar dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Tidak lupa dia mengunci pintu kamar itu agar mereka tidak bisa lagi masuk. Seruan-seruan menyebalkan Vil lama-lama berhenti, terima kasih pada Jack yang sepertinya berhasil mengendalikan emosi pria cantik yang berprofesi sebagai model itu.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman—mulai dari pintu kemudian jendela, Leona berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang kemudian mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang tua itu. Orang yang sedang terbaring di atasnya terlihat sangat kesusahan. Napasnya tersengal, wajahnya memerah, seluruh badannya gemetar. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

"…Sudah tahu bakal kesusahan di saat seperti ini, tapi kenapa kau malah tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?"

"Berisik," balas Rook cepat. Dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, bermaksud agar Leona tidak melihatnya dalam keadaan yang _menyedihkan_ ini. "…Lagian, mana mungkin kau mau bersamaku kan? Jelas-jelas kau tidak menyukaiku sejak dulu, bahkan teman saja bukan, melainkan rival."

Leona pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan tangannya mengelus paha Rook yang mengakibatkan si pirang itu tersentak kaget. "Jadi ini alasanmu yang sebenarnya? Bukan karena takut merepotkanku?"

 _Pasti Vil_ , pikir Rook. Dengan satu tangannya dia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Leona yang masih berada di pahanya, tapi ternyata kekuatannya masih kalah besar dengan sang pangeran singa. "…Karena kau sudah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, pergilah. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendir—"

"Mana mungkin."

Saking cepatnya, mata Rook sampai tidak bisa mengikuti setiap pergerakan Leona. Tapi yang pasti, dia sekarang sudah tidak memakai pakaian apapun, bahkan Leona juga sudah menanggalkan atasannya. Singa itu sekarang sudah ada di atas tubuhnya, sama seperti kejadian yang dia ingat 10 tahun lalu.

"Kau membutuhkanku, begitu juga aku membutuhkanmu. Apalagi anak itu yang membutuhkan kita berdua." Leona menundukkan kepalanya dan menaruh bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Rook yang sudah memerah parah. "Aku akan menandaimu sekali lagi, dan setelah itu, kau harus ikut aku ke istana."


	4. chapter 4

_**R-18** _

"Ngh… Mmh! A-umm…!"

"Oi." Tubuh pemburu itu diangkatnya dengan mudah dan dengan hati-hati ditaruh di pangkuannya. "Tidak perlu ditahan, keluarkan saja. Aku yakin Jack sudah membawa Vil dan Lion pergi dari sini," bisik Leona sambil menjilati bagian belakang leher sang pemburu pirang yang terdapat bekas gigitannya dari malam itu.

"Mmh…!" Hanya saja pemburu itu masih tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia malah memasukkan jari-jari Leona ke dalam mulutnya dan melumatnya agar suara-suara tidak senonohnya tertahan—walau sedikit.

Geram, Leona membalik badan Rook dengan cepat hingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Tangannya dijauhkan dan beralih melingkari pinggang yang tidak bisa dibilang ramping namun lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kalau masih menahan, aku akan menusukmu dengan sekuat tenaga," ancamnya. Tidak perlu menunggu balasan apapun, Leona langsung saja mengeksekusi. Dia benar-benar tidak memberi pasangannya ini celah untuk sekadar bernapas. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Ah—ah, ngah!" Rook tidak sanggup menjawab. Saat dia mendengar suaranya sendiri, dia berniat menutupnya dengan tangannya namun langsung ditahan oleh singa alpha yang sedang menyetubuhinya ini. Singa itu membawa kedua tangan sang pemburu ke belakang lehernya, sedang tangannya sendiri membawa tubuh itu agar lebih dekat dengannya dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak… aku—ah!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ditahan." Sebuah jilatan sensual singa itu tinggalkan di cuping telinga sang pemburu. "Lepaskan saja semuanya. Tidak apa, aku di sini."

_Aku di sini._

Menyebalkan. Dada Rook rasanya bergemuruh antara kesal, sedih, dan… senang. Selama hampir 10 tahun ini dia menahan semua hasrat itu hanya dengan dirinya seorang. Di saat banyak omega di luar sana yang memiliki pasangannya sendiri-sendiri dan tidak perlu lagi takut atau khawatir saat _heat_ -nya tiba, dirinya malah harus berjuang sendirian.

Di banyak omega bahagia dengan pasangannya dan keluarga kecil mereka, dirinya malah harus mengurus Lion sendirian.

Setelah melalui itu semua di waktu yang sama sekali tidak sebentar, tiba-tiba saja sekarang ada orang yang dengan berani dan entengnya berkata seperti. Terlebih, orang itu adalah pasangannya yang diam-diam sudah lama dia dambakan.

"…Sial—hyah!" Leona menggigit lehernya saat dia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, berniat memberi tanda baru, sesuai _janjinya_ di awal tadi.

Sambil menjilat bekas gigitannya, Leona berujar rendah, "Pintar. Keluarkan saja, Rook, keluarkan semuanya. Jangan takut, oke? Aku di sini." Tangan hangat singa itu memeluknya, memberinya elusan yang menenangkan di punggung. "Rileks, dan jangan pikirkan yang lain. Fokus hanya padaku sekarang. Kau dengar aku?"

Tidak…! Rook tidak kuat lagi!

Satu tusukan berikutnya dan si pirang _cum_. Lubangnya terasa semakin basah, mungkin dari cairannya sendiri karena Leona masih belum _cum_. Dia pun dengan susah payah memberi kode pada si raja hutan untuk kembali menidurkan dirinya. Leona paham dan dia pun menurut. Bibirnya menyapu lembut dahi sang pemburu yang sedang lemah itu.

"Aromanya masih ada." Suara berat Leona mengosongkan pikiran Rook. "Tidak kusangka _heat_ -mu lama juga selesainya. Apa biasanya memang begini? Atau karena sekarang ada aku?"

Si pirang tidak menjawab, dan tidak berniat menjawab. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengatur napas dan gelisah mencari-cari tangan besar Leona. Leona hanya menurut—lagi. "Mau kau apakan tanganku, hm?" Mulutnya mungkin tidak menjawab, tapi tangannya yang mengambil peran itu. "Oh? Mau saling genggam?"

Dengan tangan kanan yang bertaut, Rook merasa kalau kekuatannya perlahan kembali hingga akhirnya dia bisa bicara lagi. "Cium… aku."

Oh, benar juga, Leona baru sadar. Sejak dimulai tadi, mereka sama sekali belum berciuman.

Leona memamerkan senyum miringnya. "Ciuman untuk meresmikan hubungan kita, begitu maksudmu?" Meski bertanya, sang singa tidak perlu menunggu jawabannya karena pasti jawabannya adalah "iya". Jadi langsung saja dia menundukkan dirinya dan memberi pemburu itu sebuah ciuman lembut yang manis.

Manis. _Sangat manis_.

Aaah, persetan! Rook benar-benar menginginkan pria ini!

"Akh! Oi, jangan tiba-tiba menyempit begitu—"

"Lanjutkan, _cintaku_."

Leona terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Barusan… dia dengar apa? Atau… apa dia salah dengar?

Masih dengan sisa rasa terkejutnya, Leona berujar pelan, "…Cin—hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" Si pirang itu mengambil tangan Leona yang lain dan, lagi-lagi, dia melumat jari-jari panjang itu. Melumat dan melumatnya, seolah jari Leona adalah permen termanis yang pernah dia makan. "Lanjutkan, teruskan. Terus, sampai aromaku hilang, dan sampai kau menembak _adik-adiknya_ Lion di dalam perutku, _cintaku_."

"…!"

Sial, batangnya mengeras di dalam sana. Rook sempat melenguh pelan ketika merasakannya, namun dia malah tersenyum senang. "Um, bagus, _Roi de_ —ah! Ah, ah! Leona—ah! Agak pel—ah—ahn! Ngah!"

"Tch…! Ini salahmu, sialan!" Leona menggeram lalu menggigit sisi leher Rook yang masih belum ada tanda, membiarkan giginya masuk agak dalam yang menyebabkan sedikit darah keluar dari bekas gigitan itu.

Rook terlihat kesakitan, namun dia sama sekali tidak menolak.

Tidak. Dia akan mencoba untuk tidak lari lagi sekarang, dan setelah ini, dia akan mencoba untuk mendengar _apapun_ pengakuan yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut pasangan singanya ini.

…

_K.O_

Mungkin itu yang akan langsung terdengar jika ini _game_ pertarungan tahun 90-an. Tapi, ya, sekalipun jelas-jelas ini bukan _game_ yang dimaksud, tetap saja kondisi dua orang yang ada di ranjang itu saat ini sudah seperti karakter-karakter di dalam _game_ tersebut.

Keduanya sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, bahkan untuk sekadar duduk. "Pertarungan" mereka berlangsung berjam-jam yang, tentu saja, menguras seluruh tenaga yang ada. _Heat_ dari pemburu yang satu ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Leona pikir hanya akan _sedikit_ lebih lama dari yang sering dia dengar setiap pelajaran biologi, tapi ternyata memang kembali lagi ke masing-masing individunya, dan _kebetulan_ saja _heat_ Rook termasuk yang sangat lama. Bahkan setelah pertarungan panjang itu, tampaknya masih ada kemungkinan terjadi lagi. Entahlah, Leona tidak mau memikirkannya dulu, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"…Hei." Leona terpaksa membuka suaranya ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu. Padahal kalau bisa memilih tetap diam, dia pasti akan tetap diam. Tenggorokannya sakit, kalau mau tahu. "Di tengah-tengah _tadi_ , sepertinya yang lain sudah sempat kembali, tapi karena 'mendengar' kita belum selesai, akhirnya mereka pergi lagi dan belum kembali lagi sampai sekarang. Dihubungi atau tidak?"

Leona kira Rook tidak akan menjawab, tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, malahan si pirang itu mulai mencoba untuk duduk yang langsung membuat Leona khawatir dan ikut bangkit untuk membantunya. "…Terima kasih," ucap pemburu itu rendah dan Leona hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman. "…Kabari saja lewat pesan, bilang kalau aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Mau ke siapa?" Leona mencari ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya yang mana celana itu sendiri sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, kemudian mencari nama kontak dari tiga orang yang "terlibat" di masalah ini. "Aku _prefer_ ke Ruggie atau Jack."

"Ya sudah, ke salah satu dari mereka saja tidak apa." Rook yang tadinya membelakangi Leona, sudah berbalik dan ikut melihat ke layar ponsel singa itu. "Kau masih saja tidak akur dengan Vil ya."

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat _mood_ Leona terjun bebas. "Aku akur dengannya, dunia kiamat."

Rook tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Benar juga sih, tapi sepertinya setelah ini kau memang harus bisa _akur_ dengannya."

Ponsel itu disingkirkannya setelah pesan terkirim. Mata hijau si raja hutan bertemu dengan mata hijau sang pemburu, membuat keduanya tanpa sadar saling mendekatkan wajah hingga bisa merasakan napas masing-masing.

"Kenapa aku harus akur dengannya?" tanya Leona pelan, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Dia tidak berniat untuk menaikkan volume suaranya, lagipula tidak perlu juga bicara keras-keras kalau lawan bicaranya saja sudah sedekat ini.

Pandangan Rook tidak bisa lepas dari mata yang, tidak hanya warna, tapi juga keseluruhan bentuknya, benar-benar _keseluruhannya_ , mirip dengan milik putra semata wayangnya. Rasa kagum bercampur senang, bahagia, dan tidak percaya memenuhi kepala dan batinnya yang sudah bersorak kegirangan. "…Leona Kingscholar-ku? _Cintaku_? Kau sungguhan _dia_?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, bodoh, dan aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Leona tidak sabar dan langsung melahap bibir tipis yang masih memerah itu. Melumatnya pelan dan penuh perasaan, sedikit jadi panas ketika lawannya mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang terdengar menggemaskan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga Rook kehabisan napas dan mendorong dada bidang Leona pelan. "Kenapa—"

"Karena kau lucu?" Singa itu memberi jilatan yang terasa nyaman di dahi Rook. Apakah ini _grooming_? "Kalau dari bicaramu tadi, ditambah dengan mukamu yang memerah, entah kenapa membuatku berpikir kalau kau ini Tuan Putri yang sudah menunggu Pangerannya menjemput, lalu saat Pangerannya datang, Tuan Putri itu malah tidak percaya karena saking lamanya menunggu."

"Terus kalau memangnya benar, kenapa?" Bibir itu mengerucut lucu, Leona jadi semakin gemas melihatnya. "Aku sudah menunggumu, mengidamkanmu, merindukanmu… Aku ingin kau ada di sisiku ketika aku melahirkan Lion tapi… tapi kau tidak ada."

Gawat. Mata Rook tiba-tiba saja terasa panas setelah mengatakan yang barusan. Dia mencoba untuk menutupi wajahnya sebelum air asin itu benar-benar turun, namun gerakan tangannya kalah cepat dengan Leona. Singa dengan surai coklat gelap itu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Rook dan membiarkan mata mereka kembali saling tatap.

"…Kau lari dariku, _Cinderella_ ," balas Leona, lembut. "Kau pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku ketika sudah tengah malam; tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun, hanya sepatu kaca yang juga sudah pecah. Kau menghilang sejak malam itu dan membuatku kesulitan menemukanmu."

Ah, itu benar. Rook memang sengaja agar Leona kesulitan menemukannya. Dia memang masih tinggal di negeri yang sama dengan singa ini, tapi dengan segala cara, dia berusaha agar dirinya terkesan _tidak ada lagi di sini_.

Dia pindah rumah bersama ayahnya, mengganti nomor teleponnya, bekerja sama dengan Ruggie, bahkan sempat memakai nama samaran ketika dia harus bekerja dengan orang lain saat tahun-tahun pertama kelahiran Lion. Semua itu dia lakukan hanya agar Leona tidak menemukannya.

Padahal, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia ingin Leona bisa menemukannya.

"…Kenapa kau lari dariku, Rook?"

 _Kenapa_ , katanya. Bukankah tadi dia sudah sempat memberitahu _hint_ -nya? Kalau Leona tidak akan mau menerimanya, Leona tidak menyukainya…

Rook menggigit bibirnya. "Aku… takut ditolak," jawabnya lirih. "Tadi aku… sempat bilang kan? Soal kau yang tidak akan menerimaku. Ya, aku takut, mengingat kita tidak pernah 'akur' saat sekolah dulu. Kau selalu tidak senang setiap kali aku mendekatimu, mengejarmu, makanya aku sempat berpikir kalau kau memang tidak suka padaku. Apalagi Lion adalah hasil dari kesalahan kita yang tidak disengaja, jelas aku jadi makin takut."

"Aku bilang ke Vil dan Ruggie-kun kalau aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, padahal itu hanya alibiku. Yang sebenarnya, ya… yang itu tadi. Bayangkan saja akan betapa 'lucunya' kalau aku tiba-tiba datang menemuimu, sambil membawa Lion, kemudian bilang, 'Hei, Leona-kun! Ini anakmu! Nikahi aku!' lalu kau menolakku detik itu juga." Rook memejamkan mata, tidak peduli lagi dengan air asin yang berhasil lolos akibat gerakan kelopak matanya. "Hah…! Bahkan sekarang pun kau juga mencariku hanya karena ingin 'bertanggung jawab' kan? Bukan karena kau menyukaiku—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"…!" Potongan cepat dari Leona memang berhasil mengejutkannya, namun kemudian Rook tertawa pelan. "Tidak usah dipaksa kalau memang tidak suk—"

"Aku suka."

Dipotong lagi. Kepala Rook sudah kosong sekosong-kosongnya sekarang.

Mendapati pemburu itu tidak lagi sanggup membalas, Leona kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya, "Saat sekolah dulu, ya, aku memang tidak menyukaimu, malahan aku _membencimu_. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi, setelah kau menghantuiku setiap malam, apa aku bisa tidak merasakan perasaan ini pada akhirnya?"

Rook masih diam, memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada lelaki singa di hadapannya ini. Dari matanya, Rook tahu, _tahu_ kalau Leona tidak berbohong tapi… dia masih takut untuk berharap.

 _Leona serius atau tidak_ …

Hingga akhirnya singa itu mempertegas ungkapannya lagi, " _Je t'aime_ , Rook. Aku tidak peduli dengan kesalahan atau apapun itu karena aku sendiri juga tidak ingat, tapi satu yang pasti; aku ingin membangun keluarga _hanya_ denganmu, dan Lion."

Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Rook sudah tidak tahu lagi, apakah pertahanannya ini runtuh karena dia memang lemah dengan kata-kata romantis—di saat dia sendiri juga sering mengatakannya ke orang lain, atau karena yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang sudah dia idam-idamkan? Entahlah. Rook tidak peduli lagi. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Leona seerat-eratnya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Leona balas memeluk laki-laki itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut. Dadanya yang telanjang langsung bisa merasakan tetesan-tetesan air yang sudah jelas asalnya dari mana, dan dia juga tidak memedulikannya. Selama Rook bisa merasa lebih baik, tidak ada yang membuatnya keberatan, sedikitpun.

"Aku… masih tidak percaya kau Leona-kun."

Masih saja orang ini di sela-sela tangisannya, mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Leona dilihat dari ekspresinya sekarang. "Mau pakai bukti apa lagi biar kau percaya memangnya, hah?"

"…Habisnya," Rook melepas pelukannya dan mengelap asal air matanya dengan punggung tangan, "Leona-kun yang aku kenal sepertinya bukan tipe yang suka pakai kata-kata romantis."

Diam sesaat, kemudian wajah Leona memerah tipis. "H-hah?"

"Kau bahkan pakai bahasa Perancis saat bilang ' _I love you_ '. Kau Leona-kun atau bukan?"

Ini tidak baik. Wajah Leona kian panas dan _image_ -nya bisa rusak kalau tidak segera ditangani. Maka, mengikuti insting, Leona langsung membawa Rook kembali pelukan, harap-harap cemas laki-laki itu menyadari maksud dari tindakan tiba-tibanya ini.

"…Kalau tidak langsung begitu, kau pasti tidak akan percaya," katanya kemudian, memberi alasan. "Tch! Menyusahkan saja. Jangan dipikirkan lagi, pokoknya sekarang kita sudah _resmi_. Kau harus ikut aku ke istana, tidak ada penolakan."

Ya ampun, Rook tidak tahan dengan _gap moe_ singa yang satu ini. Senyumnya sudah sangat lebar, seluruh perasaannya di hati juga sudah tumpah-ruah.

Syukurlah, ternyata Leona membalas perasaanny—

"Papa!"

Keduanya terkaget saat mendengar suara itu. Padahal pintunya masih tertutup—terkunci pula, tapi dari man—oh, dari jendela rupanya. Sejak kapan kordennya tidak ditutup?! Apa memang dari awal tadi tidak ditutup?!

_**Tok tok tok** _

Kaca jendela itu terus diketuk-ketuk oleh anak singa yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sampai di sana. "Papa! Cepat buka jendelanya!"

Leona yang masih telanjang bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela kemudian membukanya, tapi dia tidak mengizinkan anak itu untuk masuk ketika kaki kecilnya sudah berhasil masuk satu. Mata Leona menelusur sekitarnya dan didapatlah sosok "seekor" serigala yang sedang membungkukkan badannya dan membiarkan punggungnya dipakai anak singa itu sebagai pijakan.

"…Kenapa tidak lewat pintu depan, Jack?"

"Um… Li-Lion yang minta mau lewat jendela, Leona-san. M-maaf, kalau aku mengganggu…"

Leona mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ya, _sangat_ mengganggu. Cepat ke pintu depan dan—oi! Lion!"

Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat sang "ayah" sedang berbicara dengan si serigala putih, Lion langsung melompat masuk dan menemui papanya yang masih duduk di ranjang. Rook mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika Lion menyapanya langsung dengan pelukan erat. Saat rasa terkejutnya sudah hilang, Rook balas memeluk Lion dan tersenyum senang ketika akhirnya dia bisa kembali memeluk anak laki-laki kesayangannya ini.

Leona ikut bergabung ketika dia sudah menutup kembali jendela beserta kordennya. "Setidaknya pakai baju dulu, Rook."

"Ah, iya." Laki-laki pirang itu melepaskan pelukan sang raja hutan kecil. "Sebentar ya, Lion, Papa mau pakai baju dulu."

"…Um." Lion mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang. Mata hijaunya seolah meneliti dua sosok yang sedang sibuk memakai pakaiannya masing-masing. "Jadi… kalian menikah?"

Leona menjatuhkan atasannya yang baru saja diambil. "…Hah?"

"Belum, Lion," balas Rook sambil tertawa kecil. Dia mengambilkan atasan Leona yang tadi terjatuh dan memberikannya pada singa itu yang langsung diterima dengang senang hati. "Kita baru 'berbaikan', kalau menikahnya… bagaimana, _Yang Mulia_?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." Leona menyentil dahi Rook pelan, yang menerima sentilan hanya pura-pura meringis dengan senyuman. Dua singa itu saling bertatapan ketika Leona menjawab, "Kurasa secepatnya, kalau kalian sudah ikut aku ke istana."

_**BRAK!** _

"Apa-apaan itu?! Aku tidak setuju!" Kejutan lainnya datang, dan kali ini dari sang model profesional yang sudah _go-international_ ; Vil Schoenheit. "Secepatnya setelah kalian ke istananya Leona? Malam ini dong?! Rook! Kau harus memikirkannya lagi matang-matang!"

"Vi-Vil… tenanglah, oke?"

"Haaah? Apa hakmu bicara begitu?" Leona langsung saja maju dan itu membuat Rook memaksakan dirinya yang masih lumayan lemas untuk menarik tangannya, walau percuma. "Mau aku nikahi dia langsung malam ini atau tidak, itu sudah jadi urusanku dan Rook. Lagipula kita juga sudah _resmi_. Aku sudah menandainya sekali lagi dan kau tidak bisa lagi memisahkan kita berdua."

"Ap—enak saja! Kenapa kedengarannya seperti aku ini perusak hubungan kalian?!"

"Ooh? Aku tidak mengatakannya padahal. Jadi kau merasakannya, eh, _Monsieur Schoenheit_?"

"Ada apa dengan cara memanggilmu itu?! Menggelikan!"

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Keduanya terus adu mulut tanpa henti dan Rook sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana memisahkannya. Bahkan Jack dan Ruggie yang ada di belakang Vil saja sudah menyerah duluan bahkan sebelum mencobanya.

Haaah, tapi, biarlah. Sudah lama juga Rook tidak merasa seenteng ini. Senyumnya pun mengembang ketika dia berbalik dan mengajak Lion untuk membantunya membereskan pakaiannya, sebelum nanti giliran pakaian Lion. Kalau mau Lion duluan, sayang sekali, pintunya sedang diblokade oleh dua orang yang masih saja asik berdebat tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Ramai ya, Lion."

Lion yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya memberi, "Mmm," pendek. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang singa besar itu yang masih sibuk "bercengkerama" dengan Uncle Vil-nya. Tanpa sadar, mulutnya juga ikut mengukir sebuah senyum. "Um, ramai."

.

.

.

_**End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, halo! Aku nambah note di sini karena lupa bilang sesuatu.
> 
> Fic ini aku buat pas belum tahu tentang adanya kelas 4 di NRC, jadi Leona dan Rook aku bikin lulus setelah kelas 3.
> 
> Maa, aku bilang gini mungkin telat banget dan jadi nggak guna (?), tapi setidaknya aku mau tinggal jejak aja. Tapi, apapun itu, semoga kalian tetap bisa enjoy ya! Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan tinggal kudos (｡♡‿♡｡)


End file.
